


as time goes by

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for my friend ipacoxt<br/>thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	as time goes by

The lights of the city are all stronger as he approach the town from which he left before anyone knows how many years. Zero is tired of driving, but not sorry he is instead aircraft hired car. He wanted to clear his head a bit while driving. While parked in front of the hotel again remembering all.  
After being sold to another club for him there was no return. Jelena recovered and was even bigger bitch than before. Whatever the Jude tried to keep him, more and more they split. And then one day Zero just left. He thought that the sharp cuts the best.   
In the new city he was again the old Zero. He did not care about anybody but themselves. Any thought of Jude and their happy days put it deep into the compartment that a small portion of the heart he had left him. He locked there and the thrown key.

Jude never got over it. He devoted some time job at the club, but did not last long. Lionel was trying to keep him, when the Oscar ultimately went to jail, but the Jude decided to sever all ties with his former life. He took a job as a counselor in a large corporation. Work was still hard, but had nothing to do with basketball. That was all he needed. Get as far away from everything bad.

Zero while standing in a hotel room and watch the city does not know why he came back. After completing a highly successful career was a rich man. What is thought to be found here? He did not know himself. Tired of driving, lie down to sleep, but as soon as he close eyes again see Jude how hug him. This is one of the few moments when he allows himself the memory of those days.

In the morning, decides to go to the old arena, he might look at that game, maybe meet some old acquaintances. The building is nearly as he remember. In the hall new kids train. He sat on the bleachers and some time just looking.  
"Zero ?!" from thinking transferred him a familiar voice. He turned to see Pete. "Hey," greeted him. "What are you doing here?" Pete asks in amazement and he sits next to him. "Just passing through, but it is a little reminder of the old days" Zero laughed. Pete led him to drink. They talk about everything that happened this year. Pete is still the coach. Zero asks him how he had served for so many years under Jelena's torture. "I did not bother her, she just played with big shots" Pete winked and Zero laughed bitterly. "Do you know what about the Jude?" He asked at the end.  
"I have no idea, I have not seen him since you left,. he just disappear. " Zero something tighten around his heart, I'm guilty, he thought, thanks to Pete and went out. Outside, took a deep breath, to be brushed heavy thoughts.

In the evening while walking around the city finally think, I know where to find him. That's where we should be happy. Call a cab and to driver give the address of the house where he grew up. When they went through the house, Zero was surprised. The house is new and beautifully decorated. Apparently someone lives in it. Pay the taxi and left. Ring the bell and held his breath. For a while he seems that this is stupid, but finally heard the steps and Jude opened his door.

One moments both just watch each other. Jude looks older, but not much applied. "Jude" Zero whispered. Jude remained silent, but opened the door and motioned him to enter. Both sit in the living room. "How did you know I'd be here?" Jude interrupted the silence. Zero looking at the floor, no one in his life he could not bring himself to bowed his head, except the Jude. "We're supposed to be happy," Zero finally replied. "I was hoping you'd you here." "This is all I have left from you when you went away, I could not give up."  
"Why did you leave me?" Jude said finally what is hanging in the air and looked him in the eye. Zero wiped a tear that rolled down his cheeks and husky voice answered, "I was stupid. I thought it would all stop when I leave. I'll forget. That you too will forget when I'm gone. But it was not then and is not now. Jude, I've never stopped loving you. "

Jude stood up. Zero just looking in him. "Go now, please." Zero stood up too, and before he went left a piece of paper on the table.  
When Zero close the door behind, Jude just collapsed on the couch and cover the face with his hands. He's trying to breathe deeply. I will not again allow him to hurt me, he thought, got up and went to the kitchen to get water.

Zero on the way to the hotel thinking what will now. It is not thought that Jude just fall around his neck when it appears. In fact no thought, just wanted to see him again. He destroyed them both life.   
A few days just visiting the city doing nothing in particular. When already lost all hope, one night Jude appears at his door.  
Zero bring them a drink and they just sit next to each other, until the TV runs quietly. Zero leaned his head on Jude's shoulder. Jude allow him, caressing his face and for a moment Zero seems as if going back in time. Zero hug him firmly. He returned home at last, he thought, while kissing Jude neck.

That night, it seemed as if he never left. Every kiss, touch, every spoken and unspoken word deleted bitter taste all these years. Sometime after the third round Jude exhausted sleep, and Zero just looking at him, not wanting to fall asleep because he thinks it will all go away if he closed his eyes. Finally in the morning sleep overcomes him.

Zero awoke from the sun that it burns his eyes through the half-open curtain, but Jude not beside him. He began to panic. His mouth was dry, then headed to the kitchen to get water, and found Jude staring pensively out the window. Zero sighed and hugged him from behind. Jude with his hands covered his and quietly tells him, "Come on, it's time to take you home"


End file.
